LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Friday 4th September 2015' *iven)Alexandra Park: Female Common Redstart,'' 2 ''S''potted Flycatcher, Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Common Whitethroat, Nuthatch all in cricket scrub, 6 Siskin in birches on pitch and putt, plus 1 W, Grey Wagtail N (Gareth Richards et al). Sun 6th (8am): Guided bird walk, beginning in the Grove car park (W3 bus stop: Alexandra Park Garden Centre). Will include a ringing demonstration'' i''n the fabled cricket scrub, where so many quality migrants have been seen this last week (Alexandra Park Ornithological Group).'' *Barking Bay: 64 Shelduck, 1 juvenile Ruddy Shelduck (or hybrid!), 2 Little Egret, 2 Oystercatcher,5 Dunlin, 12 Common Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (2 juveniles, 1 3rd cal year), 3 Barn Swallow, 7 Yellow Wagtail West, 1 male Common Redstart, 2 Whinchat, 1 Stonechat, 1 Chiffchaff, c330 Goldfinches some appearing to genuinely migrate West (N P Senior) Are you sure the Ruddy Shelduck was not a hybrid? There has been a hybrid (with Common Shelduck, perhaps a backcross) in the area recently (John Archer) .It may have been a backcross/hybrid as it did have atypical pale feathering on the breast area and more extensive white around the face than is normal for ''ferruginea. Shelduck backcross is a distinct possibility though ferruginea are extremely variable in juvenile plumage also the wing pattern looked good for ferruginea (NPS) a couple of record shots https://www.flickr.com/photos/66614135@N05/ * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, 6+ Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, adult Hobby perched on Dump, male Sparrowhawk hunting, Kestrel, 6 Swift, 11 Swallow, 136 total House Martin moving, 3 Sand Martin, Kingfisher (Andrew Verrall). Tomorrow, Saturday 5th September, is our '''Autumn Bird Count Day'. Come along and help us beat last year's total of 79 species (Welsh Harp Conservation Group).'' * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Gallions Reach: Barred Warbler in private fenced off area. 11.00. 6 Common Sandpipers. 2 Little Egrets. (Gary A James). *Kingston upon Thames: 12:20pm Common Buzzard being mobbed over Hawks Road/Bonner Hill Road (the most central location that I have seen them). (Phil Davies) *London Wetland Centre: Little Egret, Peregrine, 5 Snipe, 120 House Martins (website); flock of 54 Siskin noisily feeding in birch tree - wildside area (Catherine Beazley) *Staines Moor: Barred Warbler ''' still present and showing well until 12:30 at least, moving around in hawthorn and bramble in same area as yesterday, plus Whinchats, Swallows, Skylark, 100+ Goldfinches. Also 3 Little Owls perched on fenceposts in horse paddock on way from Stanwell Village. (Quentin Given) * Stratford, Olympic Park: '''Grasshopper Warbler in weeds at edge of large pond in Wetland Walk, alarm calling then chased by Chiffchaff into birch briefly with tit flock, then flew back to Purple Loosestrife and appeared to creep along edge of pond and in vegetation showing only occasionally thereafter, 2 Black Redstart (1 alarming on Olympic Village, 1 near Old Ford), 14 Pied Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) * Whiting Hill/Arkley South fields: Chiffchaff singing weakly, female Redstart in hedge by white panel Hobby over hunting swallows..and then Cuckoo! flying strongly low South about 10.20 am. Wheatear on ploughed field ...what a morning ! (David Martens) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Juv Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpipers, plus good hirundine passage of 385+ House Martins, 7+ Swallows, Sand Martin and 5 Swifts (David Callahan). *Wanstead Flats: Female Common Redstart, Whinchat, f Wheatear, 6 Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail, '10 + Pied Wagtail, 3 Grey Wagtail, 14 Siskin, 40 + Swallow,, 10 + House Martin, 20 + Gadwall, 3 f Pochard, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 + Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6 + Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, m Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Tony Brown) *Wanstead Park: 3 Hobby, mixed flock of tits and warblers (30 + birds) in old sewage works (TIm Harris/Jordan Thomas) 'Thursday 3rd September 2015 * Alexandra Park: Wryneck '''still on lower slopes 8.30 am, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, '''Common Redstart, Lesser Whitethroat, 6+ Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 5+ Blackcap cricket scrub, Swallow (Gareth Richards, Mike Benyon, James Palmer); also Northern Wheatear (perched on top of a dead tree just above the area of ant hills where the Wryneck was seen and then flew south towards the cricket field) (James Palmer). Four Siskin over north at 1.30pm (Simon Bradley). No sign Wryneck lunchtime up till 1pm, but 3 Spotted Flycatchers, female Common Redstart, Lesser Whitethroat; Wryneck again on lower slopes at 5.20 pm (David Callahan). * Blackheath: 3 female Wheatear by seasonal pond (Conrad Ellam) * Chingford Plain: Tree Pipit imaged (Ken Murray). *Claybury Park: 4 Sparrowhawks (presumably, since there is normally just one pair there, with the park forming one territory, the other two were this year's juveniles, now fully grown), 3 Stock Doves, 1-2 Blackcaps, 2-3 Chiffchaffs - and a Muntjac Deer (Alan Hobson) *Crayford: Peregrine over town centre c17.35, several hirundines heading NE over station (Ian Stewart) *Crayford Marshes: Wryneck '''still present 12.15 - 15.30 at least, preferred feeding area being the new grass at the east end of the reed bed closest to Erith yacht club often seen turning its head above grass level, 1-2 '''Whinchat '''on landfill from Moat Lane, '''Yellow Wagtail '''on old ammo works, 3 Siskin- first this year, 8 Teal, 9+ Little Egret, female Marsh Harrier W, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, 25+ Ringed Plover, 8 Lapwing, 1 Dunlin, 8 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 1 Greenshank, 1 Whimbrel, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 10+ Sand Martin, 50+ Swallow most low N, 10+ House Martin, 2+ Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 6+ Reed Warbler, 3+ Chiffchaff, Rook S, 4 Reed Bunting, 8 Common (?) Seals (Ian Stewart, Steve Carter, Ralph Todd) *London Wall EC2: Nuthatch dead on pavement outside LGIM offices (Nick Rutter) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Hobby high E 17.33, 6+ Swallow low W inc 2 right through my garden, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: '''Barred Warbler still present early morning in the same area (via Rob Innes). From the north entrance, walk south along the Colne and cross the concrete bridge, following the path and cross the first wooden bridge, turn right before you reach the second wooden bridge and view the hawthorns and bramble to the right. 3 Lesser Whitethroats, 2 Little Owls, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 2 Common Buzzards, Red Kite , Little Egret,5 Blackcaps,70+ Goldfinch, Common Whitethroat, Green Woodpecker. 6 Chiff Chaff.(Sue Giddens). No sign of Barred Warbler in last two hours (Twitter) * Teddington Weir: two Common Sandpipers flying from weir upstream towards Ham bank of Thames at 07:45 (Mike Foster). * Twickenham: one Common Sandpiper opposite Thames Young Mariners flying downstream towards Radnor Gardens at 08:00 (Mike Foster). *Walpole Park W5: 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Spotted Flycatcher West side (N P Senior) * Walthamstow Marshes: At least 11 Whinchat on the Bomb Crater Field this morning at 08:30 - five seen with Stuart Fisher from the boardwalk and a further six around the crater pond and south towards Leyton Marsh - and that was without trying too hard (Alastair Dent); 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Yellow Wagtail over, Lesser Whitethroat, singing Cetti's Warbler by railway embankment, Peregrine, 10 Egyptian Goose, 16 Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Cetti's Warbler briefly singing 50m north of fisherman's hut between Nos. 2 and 3 at 7.35 am, plus large flock of hirundines featuring 100+ House Martins, 2 Sand Martins, 2 Swallows, 3 Swifts (David Callahan); ad Yellow-legged Gull on Lockwood (Stuart Fisher) * Wanstead Flats: No sign of Wryneck by11:30.' Pied Flycatcher' (Tony Brown/Daniel Whitelegg), 8 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, 2-3 Common Redstart, Wheatear, Tree Pipit, 5 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, 3 Little Egret, 14 Gadwall, 5 Pochard, 3 Egyptian Goose, Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, 10+ Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Linnet, Little Owl, 23 + Swallow, 10 + House Martin (Wanstead Birders) * Woldingham: 2 Little Owl, 5 Red Kite, 10+ Buzzard (J.Barnes) 'Wednesday 2nd September 2015' * Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', fly-over '''Tree Pipit', Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 3 Swallow (David Callahan, Gareth Richards, et al).Wryneck around briefly at noon.Corley,'' Kingfisher again Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon) * Beddington Farmlands: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby, '''Cuckoo' (Bedd Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Yellow Wagtails over 07.15 (Andrew Self); 07.45 all morning: 3 adult Little Egrets hide and rafts, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing, Hobby south, Swift, 33 Swallow, 156 House Martin, 13 Sand Martin counted, Tawny Owl calling, 9 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 4 Whitethroat, 6 Reed Warbler (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall)'' Saturday 5th September is our Autumn Bird Count Day. Come along and help us beat last year's total of 79 species (Welsh Harp Conservation Group).'' * Brockwell Park: 6 Swallow - 4 mobbing f Sparrowhawk with a Magpie, 3 Willow Warbler (Michael Mac). * Brookmill Park: Kingfiher, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: Wryneck by east end of reed bed near saltings at 14:40, 2 Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, 8 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, 5+ Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Hobby, 27+ Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 4 Common Sandpiper, 12 Redshank, 3 Greenshank, 1 Curlew, Little Owl calling, Kingfisher, 6+ Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler singing, c10 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) * Hampstead Heath: 50 Swallows, 30 House Martin, Wheatear, Whitethroat, 5 willowchiffs, 11 Egyptian Geese. Kingfisher. (Greengrandad) * King George V Res: 4 Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 12 Common Sandpiper, Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler (Tony Clancy) * Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff(singing), 6 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit. (Eric Brown) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Siskin, 7 Swallow, 4 Yellow wagtail, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wigeon, 8 Snipe (website); 1 Wheatear, 2 Spotted Flycatcher - wildside area (Catherine Beazley) * Mudchute Park: Pied Flycatcher (fem/1w male) in trees between allotments and paddocks, Spotted Flycatcher by goat pen, 18 Monk Parakeets (Sean Huggins) *Richmond Park: Nightjar seen twice briefly at 20.20 over grassland near Isabella disabled car park and over car park itself (J.Wilczur) first seen yesterday evening (S.Read per JW) 40+ Siskin near Pembroke Lodge, 2 Whinchat - Pondslade (M.Lewis per JW) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Sand Martin W, Swallow E, 2 Coal Tit, 16 Siskin low W 19.15 after an earlier heard only record (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: No sign of yesterday's Redstart but Peregrine, 2 Common Gull, Green Woodpecker, 30+ Swallow NW, 6+ Pied Wagtail, Blackcap, prob Garden Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Staines Moor: Barred Warbler '''1st-winter showing well on and off in hawthorns near wooden bridges in northwest corner; also 2 Barn Owl hunting at dusk (east side), 1 Whinchat (SE corner), 2 Wheatear, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Hobby, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Little Egret, 2 Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 9 Sand Martin (mainly S) and 33 Barn Swallow. (Lee Dingain - pics here). *Trent Park, Cockfosters: female Kingfisher on Lower Lake, 36 Swallows (Bob Husband & Pete Lowman) *Whitings Hill/Arkley South Fields: 1 Male and 1 Female '''Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Whinchat 2 Yellow Wagtails,Kestrel Buzzard 4 Chiffchaff/Willow Warbler, numerous Swallow 3 Bullfinch (David Martens) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present (via Twitter). Wryneck showing very well twice, 10.18 to 10.28, in n/e corner of brooms, viewed from beyond the n/e side. Also Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpeckers (Alan Hobson). 3 Common Redstart, 8 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Pied Flycatcher, 13 + Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Tree Pipit, Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 4 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 + Willow Warbler, unidentified large yellow warbler (so if you are in the vicinity please nail it!) 8 + Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Gadwall, 30 + Swallow, 10 + House Martin (Wanstead Birders et al) pic http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ Tuesday 1st September 2015 * Alexandra Park: Wryneck still present, flushed from anthills on scrubby slope above cricket pitch; also Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', Lesser Whitethroat, 3+ Common Whitethroat, 2+ Chiffchaffs in cricket scrub, Common Buzzard over west mobbed by 7 Ring-necked Parakeets, 6 Swallow (David Callahan, James Palmer, et al); Wryneck still in Cricket Scrub 10.30 am (BirdGuides). Kingfisher, Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon); Wryneck also seen briefly at 15.05 in Cricket scrub (Nick S) * Beddington Farmlands: '''Black-tailed Godwit' 1, Ringed Plover 1, Dunlin 3, Snipe 2, Greenshank 3, Green Sandpiper 5, Common Sandpiper 3, Swift 1, Hobby 1, Sand Martin 5, Swallow 5, House Martin 25+, Yellow Wagtail 1, Grey Wagtail 3, Pied Wagtail 10+, Whinchat 2, Redstart 1, Spotted Flycatcher 1, Sedge Warbler 4, Reed Warbler 1, Blackcap 10, Lesser Whitethroat 3, Common Whitethroat 4, Chiffchaff 15+, Willow Warbler 5, Goldcrest 1. Also migrant Lepidoptera: 1 Painted Lady, 1 Vestal, 1 White-point , pics here: http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2015/09/migrants-etc.html * Borehamwood, A1 Barnet Bypass: queuing for Stirling Corner roundabout when adult Grey Wagtail flew across my car bonnet and landed on roof of car next to mine (Andrew Haynes). * Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Sandpiper & 1 Swift (Andrew Self) * Crayford Marshes and Thames Foreshore: 8 Little Egret, 8 Grey Heron, 7 Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Hobby, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 12 Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Yellow-legged Gull, 30 Swallows, 22 House Martin, Sand Martin, Wheatear, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, c150 Goldfinches plus 1 Grey and 6 Common Seal (Ralph Todd). * Dreyden Road paddock, Welling: Spotted Flycatcher in Tit flock with at least 4 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, $ Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * East India Dock Basin: 4 Teal, Cormorant 1 sinensis metal ringed bird yesterday and today on the pier ringed as a pullus 30.05.2014 on Tyreholm Island East (Baltic) Denmark - 901km - 249 degrees WSW, 1 Sparrowhawk high South, 3 Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (N P Senior) 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Garden Warbler, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat early evening (John Archer) * Foots Cray Meadows: 1-2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4+ Swallow, 4+ House Martin, 15+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat, c30 Chiffchaff in a bewildering variety of colours, 4+ Goldcrest, 5+ Bullfinch inc 2 juvs (Ian Stewart, Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Greenwich Park: Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher, Common Redstart, all a bit elusive; also 5 House Martins (Joe Beale) *KGV Res: Redhead Smew, two Egyptian Geese, 3 Little Egret, two Common Terns, 15 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher, Wheatear, 3 Grey Wagtail (Sean Huggins) *Lamorbey Park: juv Green Woodpecker, 1+ Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 8+ Goldcrest, Siskin over, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Flats: 5 Siskin (Pete Betts) * Leyton Waterworks NR: m & f Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, juv Pied Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat all around wildlife garden (Stuart Fisher) * Mudchute Park: 2 Common Redstart still in paddocks/allotment hedge 9.20am, Spotted Flycatcher on nature trail (Sean Huggins) late afternoon - 3 Common Redstarts (2 males 1 juv./female) Paddocks, 4 Spotted Flycatchers (3 Paddocks, 1 Globe Rope Walk), 1 Pied Flycatcher - Paddocks, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs (N P Senior) * Oxlease & Castle Wood: Hobby & 2 Blackcap by Rangers' office. 2 Spotted Flycatcher in tit flock with several Willow Warbler & Chiffchaff, between Severndroog Castle and the car park (Conrad Ellam) * Purfleet: 21 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wheatear between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: m''' Common Redstart''' & juv Mediterranean Gull in Aveley Bay; Tree Pipit east over visitor centre at 0807 (Fraser Simpson) * Regent's Park: 2 Hobby's, 3m Common Redstarts, 'Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroats, '''7 Spotted Flycatchers, Pied Flycatcher '(Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: NW section - ad fem Peregrine low over, Hobby, 2 Skylark, Wheatear, 10 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, c20 Chiffchaff, also 8 Skylark at Crown Field (J.Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: '''Whinchat on west edge of Pattypool Mead at 0855 (Martin Shepherd) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Hobby seen twice firstly south with prey then circling high about 2 hours later, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, several unidentified hirundines E (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: Common Redstart '''1st winter male around scrub by allotments behind Suffolk Road (my first site record), Common Buzzard 14.30 went into steep dive into area of Cray Wanderers FC but not seen again, 2+ Swallow, 5 Pied Wagtail 2 juv, Garden Warbler, 2+ Blackcap, 4 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Trent Park: 1st-winter male Common Redstart''' (Pete Lowman, Robert Callf) * Walthamstow Marsh: Wheatear and 2 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, Whinchat '''North Marsh, 5+ Willow Warbler, 12+ Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: '''Turnstone, Black-necked Grebe, Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, ''' Dunlin (Lol Bodini, Mike Messenger, etc) * Woodlands Farm: '''Pied Flycatcher in willows next to pond, Whitethroat & several Chiffchaff behind wood pile, (Conrad Ellam) + Buzzard reported by farm staff * Woolwich Common: Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, '''3 Whitethroat (Conrad Ellam) * Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Whinchat, 1 (possibly 2) Tree Pipit in Meadow, 12+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat (Bill Haines). * Wanstead Flats: '''Wryneck (south of Long Wood in brooms); 11 Whinchat, 5 Common Redstart, 5 Wheatear, 2 Pied Flycatcher, 8 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Tree Pipit, 6 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 + Swalllow, House Martin, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 25 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, Little Owl, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present in brooms at 6.45pm ,4 Spotted Flyctcher,Kestrel, Song Thrush.(G.Gram) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}